


Лаймовый твист у знойного моря

by Evichii



Category: Free!
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Group Sex, M/M, Out of Character, Polyamory, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii
Summary: Танцевать можно не только вдвоём
Relationships: Tachibana Makoto/Yamazaki Sousuke/Tono Hiyori, Tono Hiyori/Reader





	Лаймовый твист у знойного моря

**Author's Note:**

> **Посвящение:**  
>  Пусть и с опозданием, но  
> LunaYan, солнышко, с Днём рождения ♥
> 
> **Оригинальная публикация:**   
>  [Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7309050)

Макото опрокидывает в себя шот и слизывает соль с тыльной стороны ладони. Язык обжигает, очень хочется зажмуриться, но Макото всего лишь морщится. Соске хихикает. Весело ему, видите ли.  
Впрочем, его рука лежит далеко не на своём бедре. Макото склоняет голову, чтобы поделиться с ним выпитой текилой, однако вспоминает, что они здесь не одни. Где-то на танцполе Кисуми, Асахи и Икуя, которого удалось туда вытащить только после трёх коктейлей. Наверное, где-то там же Хиёри — ему не хотелось идти с ними в клуб, это невооружённым глазом видно было, но он всё равно пошёл и вроде как даже немного расслабился сейчас.  
Они все в курсе, конечно, только и о приличиях помнить стоило.  
Стоило, но кого волнуют приличия, когда пальцы Соске прихватывают джинсы на внутренней стороне бедра, голова совсем немного кружится, а в паху тянуло и до этого.  
Макото вот не волнуют.

— Идём со мной, — негромко просит он, коснувшись губами уха. Соске вздрагивает, сползает с барного стула и смотрит на Макото, как голодный зверь. Ему нравится.

Безумно хочется притянуть Соске к себе, зарыться пальцами в волосы, поцеловать, потом ещё раз, ещё и ещё. Этого ему всегда хочется, в общем-то, но здесь, в клубе, какая-то особенная атмосфера, что ли. Поэтому то, что происходит сейчас, случается с ними совсем не впервые.

Во всех смыслах облюбованная ими кабинка оказывается свободной. Соске запирает её изнутри, хватает Макото за ворот салатовой рубашки и целует — влажно, глубоко, так, как всегда целует, немного выпив. Совсем не мешает ему расстёгивать ремень на джинсах, но и помогать не собирается. Засранец. В отместку Макото прикусывает его нижнюю губу.  
Взгляд Соске темнеет. Потому что Макото разводит колени, опускаясь на корточки, потому что наверняка видно, как у него стоит, и потому что у самого Соске стоит тоже.  
Боже, какой он красивый сейчас.  
Макото не торопится стягивать бельё — касается губами головки через ткань, и Соске шумно выдыхает сквозь зубы.

Хлопает дверь. Как бы ему ни хотелось поиграть с Соске дольше, у них не так много времени. Риск быть застуканными разгоняет кровь.

Пока где-то снаружи шумит вода в раковине, Макото берёт внутрь. Проводит языком по стволу, улыбается одними уголками губ, когда Соске начинает толкаться бёдрами в его рот. Он тихо стонет, неуверенный, что его вообще слышно из-за музыки на танцполе, но Соске двигается быстрее и жёстче.

Макото любит отсасывать ему. Смотреть, как чёрные брови сдвигаются к переносице, слушать, как тяжело он дышит, чувствовать, как ему хорошо.  
Макото любит отсасывать. Он перекатывает в руке яйца, сжимает их чуть крепче, насаживается на член до самого конца, втягивает в себя воздух, сглатывая, и всё это время смотрит в глаза.  
Макото любит отсасывать, потому что у Соске дрожат колени, он говорит что-то на выдохе — Макото не слышит из-за шума собственного сердца — и приходится глотать.

— Если мы сейчас же поедем домой, то можем продолжить. — Соске целует его в висок, застёгивая джинсы, и, да, Макото очень хочет продолжить. Подрочить себе тоже хочется, но перспектива затмевает рассудок.

— Идём, предупредим остальных.

Он выходит следом за Соске, и его рука тут же ложится на талию. Макото слишком заведён и пьян, чтобы обращать на это внимание. На языке до сих пор чужой вкус, джинсы слишком тесные, и только это имеет значение.

Первым на глаза попадается Хиёри. Он сидит на прежнем месте Макото, скучающе мешает кислотно-голубой коктейль не менее кислотной розовой трубочкой, и его взгляд совсем пустой. Это кажется неправильным. Они все так веселятся здесь.

Макото окликает его, чтобы попросить передать остальным об их уходе. Когда Хиёри поворачивает голову, то застывает на месте, будто призрака увидел.  
Его взгляд мечется между ними двумя, то и дело останавливаясь на лице Макото. Что не так-то.  
Потрогав губы пальцами, Макото обнаруживает остатки спермы. Он слизывает их языком, и Хиёри чуть коктейль на пол не роняет. Как мило.

В затуманенном алкоголем сознании проносится идиотская мысль. Что они могли бы оттащить Хиёри в их кабинку. Что Макото мог бы отсосать ему, так, как умеет. Хиёри вцепился бы ему в плечи, наверное, или, что вероятнее, не знал бы, куда деть руки. Тогда ему на помощь пришёл бы Соске — чуть повернул бы Хиёри к себе, втянул бы в долгий поцелуй. Ловил бы губами его стоны, пока Макото выжимал бы из него последнее. Может, Соске оставил бы на шее Хиёри пару меток — он любит это.  
А может всё пошло бы иначе, и это Хиёри задавал бы ему темп. Жёстко удерживал бы загривок, пока трахал его рот, лениво отвечал бы на поцелуи Соске.  
Может, они отсосали бы Хиёри вдвоём. Макото давно хотел попробовать сделать это вместе с Соске — скользить по члену губами и видеть любимое лицо так близко. Сталкиваться языками, немного увлекаться в поцелуе, а после брать в рот снова.

Хиёри смотрит на них, потрясённый, такой очаровательный, что мысль всё меньше кажется Макото идиотской. Он переводит взгляд на Соске — тот смотрит на Макото и улыбается так, словно подумал о том же.  
Прежде, чем Хиёри успевает извиниться или отвернуться, Соске целует Макото. С чувством, _влажно_ , и его рука собственнически ложится на бедро.

— Ты с нами или нет? — спрашивает он у Хиёри. — Если нет, то мы домой сейчас.

То, что Макото сначала принял за пятна света на лице, оказывается густым румянцем. Хиёри молчит, смотря то на танцпол, то на них двоих, то на коктейль в руках.  
Соске пожимает плечами и ведёт Макото к выходу. Уже через два шага Хиёри неловко хватает его за рукав рубашки.

Макото улыбается.

**Author's Note:**

> Хиёри Тоно — хороший мальчик (с) я


End file.
